Rubro Chá
by B. Lilac
Summary: As folhas de chá estão tingidas de sangue. / Presente para Otowa Nekozawa!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

Otowa Nekozawa me deu _Apple Lady_ de presente, e desde então tenho pensado em algo para retribuir aquela coisa bonita. Essa aqui é toda sua, moça!

_**~ Rubro-Chá**_

**Prólogo**

_Londres, 1853._

Era uma noite agradável, de um céu limpo e coalhado de estrelas, e a alta roda da corte britânica reunia-se num dos eventos mais apreciados da temporada social de verão. Era certo que as festas promovidas em Juuken, a suntuosa mansão do Conde Hyuuga, eram capazes de arrancar comentários até mesmo do mais austero cavalheiro.

É claro, Neji Hyuuga, o quinto Conde Hyuuga, era a personificação da austeridade. Embora ainda fosse jovem, era bem-sucedido e exalava a impressão de que tudo o que tocava virava ouro. Seu mais atual e muitíssimo bem comentado negócio era a produção do que se tornara o chá mais consumido entre a nobreza, o _Sunset-Winter, _Pôr-do-sol de Inverno. Ninguém sabia o segredo de bebida tão magnificamente aromatizada, ou a fonte de sua inspiração, mas o certo era que se tornara, com sutileza e rigor, parte da tão cultuada tradição.

Horas antes, a figura imponente do conde poderia ser vista movimentando-se pelo salão de bailes amplo e ricamente decorado, com seu piso de mármore bem polido, cortinas de veludo e luminárias chinesas. Com sua natural superioridade, deslizava entre os convidados, engendrando uma conversa aqui e ali. Agora, como já era de praxe, ausentara-se da festa sem despedir-se e deixara a cargo de sua bela esposa fazer as honras da casa.

A Condessa Hyuuga era uma mulher que sabia fazer-se admirável. Comandava a criadagem com notável elegância e sempre com a mesma cortesia a qual tratava seus convidados. Dona de uma beleza sem par, despertava certa inveja nas mimadas raparigas aristocratas e mesmo nas velhas matreiras ornadas de pedrarias espetaculares.

Certamente, era um casal apreciado e bem-sucedido, envolvido em elegante mistério.

A orquestra começava a tocar uma peça animada e Lady Hyuuga aproveitara a distração de seus convidados para escapulir a um canto sossegado. Suspirava distraída e sequer notou a aproximação de um certo cavalheiro.

- Cansada, milady?

Levantou a cabeça ante a voz profunda e deparou-se com um homem elegante e tão austero quanto seu marido. Endereçou-lhe um sorriso miúdo.

- Mister Sabaku! Pensei que já houvesse ido embora – disse ao homem de frios olhos verdes, tão contrário ao que seu sobrenome insinuava, ou simplesmente tão seco e gelado quanto as noites no deserto.

- Fui tomar um pouco de ar.

Havia um quê de cumplicidade no olhar dos dois que poucos deixariam escapar, tomando como uma forte amizade ou uma descarada relação extraconjugal. Entretanto, se alguém havia notado, não teve tempo de pensar a respeito. Um grito estridente de puro pavor ecoou no salão, chamando a atenção de todos. Instantes mais tarde, uma das criadas corria esbaforida em direção a Lady Hyuuga e seu acompanhante, gritando "milorde está...! milorde está...!" e, enfim, desfaleceu nos braços do cavalheiro de olhos verdes.

Este apoiou a moça numa das cadeiras e lançou um olhar à condessa.

- Fique aqui, Hinata – murmurou.

- Não, Gaara – ela disse com uma intensidade que o surpreendeu. – Eu vou com você.

Sob os olhos atentos dos nobres e novos ricos que preenchiam o salão, os dois correram na mesma direção em que veio a criada. Um sentimento de apreensão apertava o estômago de Hinata, que forçava suas pernas a acompanharem Gaara. Estava temerosa quanto ao que encontraria. Percebendo o nervosismo da condessa, Gaara agarrou-lhe o braço e a parou com brusquidão ao meio aos degraus da escada.

- Não sei o que iremos encontrar, milady. Por isso, sugiro que fique aqui.

- Por favor, Gaara. Leve-me junto.

O outro aquiesceu, contrariado, e manteve o agarre em seu braço, ajudando-a a subir os degraus de carvalho bem polido. Hinata agarrou as saias de seu vestido e orou com todas as forças para que fosse apenas uma histeria momentânea e infundada da empregada.

No entanto, quando irromperam pelo quarto que sabiam ser ocupado por Lord Hyuuga, presenciaram a mais grotesca das cenas.

Nu, entre os lençóis de seda da cama de dossel e iluminado pela chama das velas, jazia o corpo de Neji Hyuuga, o jovem conde tão apreciado e misterioso, que transformava em ouro tudo o que tocava.

Hinata olhou para o corpo ensaguentado de seu marido e, por um instante, sentiu como se não estivesse ali. Sentiu como se admirasse uma cena dantesca pintada a óleo, como aqueles desenhos que Gaara esboçava por mera diversão ou tédio. Esticou o braço, no intuito de tocar o belo rosto de Lord Hyuuga, forçando suas pernas a se moverem, mas a cama parecia que nunca se aproximava. E, por fim, o quarto escureceu.

* * *

**Eu deveria mordeu minha língua, não deveria? Falo de retribuir aquela coisa bonita - que vocês deviam ler! -, mas a minha coisa já começa assim. Juro, não tem nada a ver com o capítulo de Naruto da semana passada. Na verdade, venho trabalhando nisso há meses e teria demorado mais um pouquinho, por causa dos capítulos críticos. Mas não podia perder a deixa!  
**

**Ei, moça. Isso aqui é bem diferente da vibe de Apple Lady, ou das outras fanfics que eu costumo escrever. Mas espero muito mesmo que goste. Qualquer coisa, não hesite - e eu sei que você não vai - em meter o bedelho, sim?  
**

**Até a próxima.  
**


	2. I - A condessa na biblioteca

_**~x~  
**_

_**~ Rubro-Chá ~  
**_

_**~x~  
**_

**Capítulo I – A condessa na biblioteca  
**

Até então, Sasuke Uchiha estava achando aquela noite muito agradável. Fresca, céu limpo e densamente estrelado. Era sua noite de folga e a estava aproveitando muitíssimo bem, sorvendo um ótimo _brandy_ junto à lareira. Mas só até seu estridente parceiro bater à sua porta, gritando – gritando! – que tinham um caso a resolver. Pensava seriamente se devia controlar a imperiosa vontade de bater no amigo, até saber que houvera um crime na mansão do distinto Conde Hyuuga.

Sasuke Uchiha era detetive da Scotland Yard, embora tivesse sangue nobre. Quando vivo, seu pai havia sido um marquês de grandes posses em Derbyshire, mas o título fora herdado por seu irmão mais velho – fato que sequer o chateara. Não tinha vocação para a nobreza, bem como não tinha para o vicariato, função que parecia ser destinada a ele, sendo o filho mais novo. Por isso, logo após completar a maioridade, juntou-se ao Exército e, depois de alguns anos, quando regressou à Inglaterra após uma longa temporada nos países bálticos, decidira por seguir carreira na Polícia Metropolitana.

O inspetor Uchiha, juntamente de seu parceiro, Naruto Uzumaki, resolvera casos notáveis e era recorrentemente elogiado por sua dureza e perspicácia. Mas confessava para si mesmo que não tinha a mínima vontade de envolver-se num novo caso mirabolante. Já faltava-lhe a paciência necessária para interrogar aqueles nobres empolados, que já exaltavam-se por ter de permanecer no decorado salão de bailes de Juuken enquanto houvera um assassinato no andar de cima e ainda com a possibilidade do autor do crime estar espreitando entre eles.

Seu parceiro tagarelava alguma coisa - talvez a imponência de Juuken ou o fato de nunca haver comparecido numa festa como aquela - enquanto subiam as escadas, e tudo que o inspetor Uchiha pensava era em sua precoce aposentadoria. Seus cavalos e sua casa em Hatfordshire estiveram negligenciados por muito tempo.

Quando adentraram o quarto, a horrível cena que presenciaram foi capaz até mesmo de silenciar Naruto.

Conhecera o amigo no Exército, estiveram juntos no mesmo regimento, e sabia muito bem que poucas coisas no mundo fariam Naruto perder a fala. Aproximaram-se da cama de dossel, de modo que puderam enxergar o rosto lívido de Lorde Hyuuga entre os cabelos esparramados e os traços de sangue. A maneira com que aqueles olhos cinzentos e opacos pareciam fitá-lo incomodou Sasuke que, com muito esforço, desviou-se para as violentas lacerações por todo o corpo do outro. Era claro - pelos cortes ao longo do tórax, abdome e braços – que o conde fora esfaqueado até a morte. A arma usada não estava à vista.

- Isso, meu camarada – disse Naruto, pela primeira vez desde que viram o corpo, com uma voz estranhamente grave -, me parece trabalho de alguém muito irritado. Possivelmente, uma mulher.

- O que o faz pensar que pode ter sido uma mulher?

- Mulheres irritadas me assustam – respondeu o outro cruzando os braços e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Santo Deus, por que ainda perguntava? Afastando-se da cama, Sasuke resolveu inspecionar o restante do quarto. O sangue do conde escorrera em abundância pelos lençóis e pingara no chão, formando uma poça escarlate no tapete. Notou uma pequena trilha e o que lhe pareceu pegadas parciais. Pareciam seguir em direção a uma porta de ligação a outro cômodo. Fez menção em aproximar-se.

- Aquela é a porta de comunicação com o quarto de milady – ouviu. Virou-se para a porta por onde entrara e fitou um homem alto de aparência extremamente reservada e eficiente.

- Lady Hyuuga esteve aqui?

- Foi ela quem o encontrou.

Ignorou o assobio que seu parceiro proferiu.

- E você seria...?

O outro se aproximou e empurrou a ponte dos óculos redondos de armação fina e dourada que usava.

- Sou Shino Aburame. Administrador dos bens do Conde Hyuuga.

- Sou o inspetor Uchiha – disse Sasuke, se aproximando. Fez um gesto na direção de Naruto, que ainda olhava para o corpo sobre a cama. – Este é meu parceiro, Uzumaki.

- É um prazer, senhores, embora nas atuais circunstâncias.

- Então, Mister Aburame. Estava na residência no momento do crime? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Estava no escritório, revisando documentos e escrevendo algumas correspondências, como o próprio conde havia solicitado. Fui alertado por um dos criados do ocorrido pouco depois do conde ser encontrado.

- Um dos criados?

- Sim, senhor. Sabe como é a criadagem. A notícia se espalhou como insetos de praga.

A maneira seca, porém eficiente, com que o administrador falava era estranha a Sasuke. Era de uma naturalidade sem tamanho, como se não estivessem na presença de um homem morto.

- Tem em mente algum possível suspeito? – perguntou Naruto, enquanto olhava alguns objetos sobre uma cômoda. – Alguma inimizade? Ou um devedor, por exemplo?

Shino Aburame respirou profundamente e levou uma mão ao queixo.

- É natural que homens de influência possuam inimizades, mas não me vem nenhum nome. Posso olhar alguns documentos ou correspondências mais recentes, se julgarem necessário.

- Agradeceríamos.

O outro assentiu e fez menção de se retirar. No entanto, retesou-se.

- Imagino que gostariam de conversar com milady hoje ainda.

- Pode-se adiar para manhã – disse Sasuke. - Creio que a condessa esteja abalada demais para ser interrogada.

- Minha senhora prefere que a veja esta noite.

- Então, está certo. Assim que conversarmos com o legista, se possível.

- Ela estará aguardando os senhores na biblioteca. Se precisarem de mim, estarei no escritório.

E retirou-se. Antes disso, Sasuke teve a impressão de que sua cabeça estava na direção da cama e podia adivinhar que, por trás das lentes que refletiam a luz das velas, seus olhos estavam no conde. Mas não houve qualquer tipo de expressão, o maxilar sempre rígido e os lábios numa linha.

- Achei Mr. Aburame um tanto sombrio – disse Naruto, num tom estranhamente misterioso.

- Sim. Acho que nosso administrador esconde algo.

- Ele me dá arrepios – finalizou o outro.

.

A conversa com o legista não teve quase nada de esclarecedor. Hidan apenas confirmou, com aquele tom pouco respeitoso enquanto mascava um palito de dente, o que Sasuke já sabia. Esfaqueado. Sangrou até a morte. Mas havia um ponto interessante – se é que dá para chamar assim - e que não poderia ser ignorado. Era até um tanto óbvio, visto as condições em que o corpo foi encontrado.

Pelo visto, o conde teve relações pouco antes de sua morte. Talvez a teoria de Naruto sobre ser trabalho de uma mulher não fosse tão absurda. Esperou que o parceiro se vangloriasse pela ideia. Naruto, porém, apenas comentou:

- Eu não senti o cheiro.

Questionou o amigo sobre do quê seria o tal cheiro.

- Dá para saber que houve sexo pelo cheiro. Mas eu não senti.

Sasuke pensou que foi um comentário estranho e grave demais, vindo de Naruto. Talvez a atmosfera lúgubre estivesse afetando o velho amigo.

Concentrou-se nas diversas ideias que se formavam em sua cabeça enquanto seguia o mordomo até a biblioteca, onde a condessa o esperava. Naruto voltara ao salão para ter com os impacientes convidados. Ficou pensando que tipo de mulher seria a Condessa Hyuuga, dada a fama de seu falecido marido. E dada sua experiência com essas damas da sociedade, sabia que poderia esperar qualquer coisa.

O mordomo abriu a porta e, por cima dos ombros do homem, Sasuke pôde visualizar o interior da biblioteca, onde um casal estava de pé numa proximidade suspeita. Olhando-os mais atentamente, percebeu que a mulher ajeitava a gravata do cavalheiro, que olhou diretamente para Sasuke e sussurrou algo para a dama, pousando as mãos sobre as dela.

- Inspetor Sasuke Uchiha da Scotland Yard, milady – disse o mordomo, anunciando-o e abrindo passagem para o detetive.

Sasuke adentrou a biblioteca e analisou Lady Hyuuga mais detidamente. A condessa era uma mulher pequena, de aspecto frágil e trejeitos suaves, que parecia feita de cera sob a luz dos candelabros. Pensou que o ar de gravidade que a rodeava não combinava com a delicadeza de seu corpo e, quando esta se aproximou, notou que a barra de seu vestido de brocado lilás estava suja de sangue.

- Agradeço que tenha aceitado me receber hoje, madame – disse Sasuke, tirando o chapéu da cabeça e segurando-o contra o peito. – Sinto muito por sua perda.

Foi um gesto absolutamente calculado. Sasuke sabia que demonstrar um pouco de compaixão, mesmo que não totalmente sincera, era uma coisa boa. Mas a convivência com homens austeros ao longo de sua ainda curta vida deu à condessa a habilidade de identificar a frieza no olhar. E aquele detetive era tão frio quanto o homem às suas costas.

- Foi uma perda inestimável... para todos nós, inspetor. Por favor, sente-se – Lady Hyuuga indicou a poltrona para Sasuke e se sentou no sofazinho em frente a esta, tendo o cavalheiro que a acompanhava prostrado às suas costas. Sasuke imitou seu gesto e repousou os olhos no outro com alguma desconfiança. A condessa captou seu olhar e se adiantou. – Perdoe-me a distração, inspetor. Este é Mister Sabaku no Gaara. Ele é... um amigo de muitos anos de meu marido. Espero que o senhor não se importe com a presença dele.

- De forma alguma, madame – disse Sasuke, disfarçando sua persistente desconfiança. – Mister Sabaku estava na mansão durante o ocorrido?

- Sim, eu estava – pronunciou-se Gaara pela primeira vez, depois de limpar a garganta.

- Entendo. O administrador disse que foi a senhora quem encontrou o conde.

- Não... exatamente, inspetor. Foi uma de nossas criadas. Eu estava conversando com Gaara quando ela entrou correndo, nervosa a ponto de desfalecer.

Sasuke assentiu, sacando um pequeno bloco de notas e um lápis do bolso de seu paletó.

- Prossiga.

- Gaara subiu ao quarto de Neji e eu o segui. Então, o encontramos...

As palavras morreram na garganta de Lady Hyuuga, que agarrou o tecido bordado de sua saia com as mãos trêmulas e fechou os olhos por um instante, lentamente liberando o ar de seus pulmões. Sasuke observou tais gestos sem se alterar, estava acostumado a essas reações e se sentia aliviado por ela ser uma mulher contida e não obrigá-lo a ter de presenciar um escândalo. Notou quando o cavalheiro, o tal amigo do conde, pousou uma mão pálida no ombro de Lady Hyuuga, e a iluminação das velas resplandeceu na discreta esmeralda de seu anel. Aquele gesto pareceu acalmá-la, e a condessa abriu os olhos e voltou a encarar o detetive.

- Havia algo de estranho no quarto, como janelas abertas ou qualquer coisa fora de lugar?

Lady Hyuuga virou-se para o cavalheiro às suas costas e lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo.

- Havia, Gaara?

- Não que eu tenha notado. De qualquer forma, estava muito escuro para que eu percebesse algo.

- Escuro? – indagou o detetive.

- Sim. Hyuuga havia se recolhido já há algum tempo, apenas a lareira e o candelabro próximo à cama estavam acesos.

Sasuke assentiu e voltou os olhos para a condessa, que olhava para o próprio colo.

- Era costume de Lord Hyuuga se recolher cedo?

- Neji era um homem disciplinado – ela disse lentamente, articulando cuidadosamente as palavras, sem encará-lo de volta. – Ele era pontual, assíduo, rigoroso e um tanto intransigente, e exigia que todos ao seu redor fossem assim. E apesar de participar ativamente da organização de todos os eventos dados nesta casa, ele sempre mantinha o hábito de dormir cedo.

- Não seriam hábitos suficientemente rígidos para que alguém se sentisse prejudicado?

A condessa mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça numa negativa.

- De forma alguma, inspetor – disse ela, alheia ao franzir das sobrancelhas de Sasuke. – Meu marido podia ser incrivelmente exigente, mas era uma pessoa agradável de se conviver.

- Entendo. Alguma presença estranha durante o jantar? – Ela novamente balançou a cabeça. – O conde recebeu visitas durante o dia?

- Meu cunhado, apenas – disse a condessa. – Passaram o dia trancados no escritório. Ele e meu marido são... eram...

O aperto da mão de Gaara no ombro da condessa se tornou mais firme, e Hinata cobriu-a com a própria.

- Eles eram sócios num dos negócios de Hyuuga – disse Gaara.

- Mas ele voltou a Derbyshire no fim da tarde.

Sasuke assentiu enquanto deslizava a ponta do lápis em seu bloco de notas, rascunhando anotações e ideias.

- Preciso que me diga, madame, exatamente o que fez quando entraram no quarto de Lord Hyuuga. Se mexeu no corpo, se tirou algo do lugar...

A condessa balançou a cabeça enquanto os dedos da outra mão pousavam em seu rosto, passeando por sua bochecha e se deslizando até seus lábios.

- Estou um pouco confusa quanto a essa parte. Eu me lembro de entrar no quarto e me aproximar da cama, mas não me lembro se o descortinado já estava totalmente aberto ou se nós que o abrimos...

- Já estava aberto – respondeu Gaara, interrompendo-a e ganhando a atenção do detetive. – Ela desmaiou assim que o viu e eu a apanhei antes que caísse.

- Mas eu acho que toquei nele, minhas mãos estavam sujas de sangue quando acordei – sussurrou a condessa, voltando-se para Gaara.

- Havia sangue por toda a cama, milady.

Ela assentiu e baixou os olhos para as mãos.

- O que fez em seguida, Mister Sabaku?

Gaara limpou novamente a garganta e apertou os lábios numa linha antes de falar.

- A porta de ligação entre os dois quartos estava entreaberta e havia a possibilidade de quem quer que tenha matado Hyuuga ter se escondido no outro quarto. Felizmente, logo após apareceu Aburame, junto de um dos lacaios. Os dois revistaram parcialmente o quarto da condessa, e eu a deixei em sua cama.

- Entendo – Sasuke assentiu e seu olhar recaiu novamente sobre a condessa. – Saberia me informar, madame, se o conde recebeu alguma visita depois de se recolher?

Era uma pergunta, sob certo ponto de vista, maldosa, e Sasuke o sabia muito bem. Insinuar a uma mulher se não haveria seu marido recebido visitas íntimas, este era um gesto que denotava uma postura desagradável. No entanto, dadas as circunstâncias, a provável resposta - se a condessa não se acanhasse em ser sincera quando a desse, sob o risco de manchar a imagem de seu marido e a própria - seria de vital importância. O fato de o conde se recolher cedo e haver sido encontrado em estado de plena nudez, além da hipótese levantada por seu parceiro, dava a Sasuke muito em que pensar.

A condessa, com ligeira agitação, separou os lábios, mas não foi destes que veio a resposta para a pergunta capciosa do detetive.

- Eu estive no quarto de Hyuuga, inspetor.

- Mr. Sabaku? – perguntou Sasuke, surpreso, vendo ruir parte de suas conjecturas e uma nova, que se sobrepunha a todas as outras, tomar forma.

- Sim. Estive por um tempo no quarto do conde, enquanto ele se preparava para dormir. Tratamos de diversos assuntos, inclusive a viagem que faria a Kent. – Gaara fitou a expressão confusa que Hinata lhe lançou e voltou a encarar o detetive. – Era uma surpresa que ele havia preparado para a condessa, mas o senhor poderá confirmar com Aburame.

- Eu o farei. – Gaara assentiu. – O senhor entende que acaba de se colocar numa situação delicada?

- Perfeitamente.

- Há algo mais que eu deveria saber sobre essa visita?

- Nada que seja útil à sua investigação, eu asseguro.

Sasuke voltou a guardar o lápis no bolso do paletó e se levantou.

- A criada que o encontrou, eu poderia falar com ela?

A condessa, que pareceu momentaneamente presa num torpor, piscou diversas vezes e balançou a cabeça.

- É claro, inspetor. Pedirei que a chamem e poderá conversar com ela aqui mesmo.

Com a ajuda de Gaara, a condessa se levantou. O detetive ofereceu novamente a ela seus pêsames e a viu sair pela porta com seu acompanhante.

Algo muito estranho os cercava, algo que ia além do luto.

As perguntas de Sasuke sempre possuíam propósitos mais complexos do que o mero interrogatório. O detetive usava seus questionamentos para avaliar aqueles que eram submetidos às perguntas. E não somente com elas, mas também com seus olhos analíticos, queria descobrir que tipo de pessoa seria a Condessa Hyuuga.

Estava um tanto frustrado com as informações ambíguas que recolheu. Segundo o senso comum, a bela esposa do Conde dos Chás era uma criatura fascinante, ainda que difícil de ser alcançada. Não era qualquer um que poderia dizer que mantinha boas relações com ela, ou vangloriar-se por tê-la frequentando assiduamente suas festas. Ninguém além de Sua Majestade. Todos sempre a observavam de longe, captando somente seus movimentos quase etéreos, o farfalhar de seus vestidos e o revoar de seus cachos ao vento. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente bem no que se sabia sobre a Família Hyuuga, misteriosa e reservada.

Mas o que teve diante de si por aqueles instantes foi a imagem do senso comum ruindo aos poucos para revelar uma criatura assustadiça. Bela e elegante, era inegável, mas que, apesar de suas suspeitas, parecia não possuir suficiente gênio para carregar toda essa fama ou mesmo para manter um amante. Talvez o luto tenha lhe apagado o brilho, ou talvez, se olhasse de perto, ela nunca realmente o possuiu. Era mera aparência, uma magnífica máscara que cobria algo muito mais profundo, ou simplesmente algo muito plano e desinteressante.

Ou seria suficientemente pérfida para saber esconder muito bem seu verdadeiro eu. A sensação de que aquela mulher riu às suas costas no exato instante que deixou a biblioteca com seu acompanhante o assaltou de tal maneira, que Sasuke se percebeu quase que instantaneamente a odiando.

.

Hinata fechou a porta de sua sala particular com alguma aflição e virou-se para Gaara, que estava de pé, encarando-a com impassibilidade.

- Po-por que... Por que você disse que esteve no quarto de Neji?

- Por que eu estive lá – respondeu Gaara, sem emoção. Aproximou-se de Hinata, que permanecia encostada à porta. – Além disso, uma das empregadas me viu sair.

- Q-Quem?

- Não sei dizer.

Hinata balançou a cabeça e caminhou até ficar próxima à lareira.

- Isso é muito grave, Gaara. O inspetor Uchiha... Ele desconfia de você.

- Eu sei.

- E se... E se... – Sem mais poder sustentar o peso do próprio corpo, a condessa sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e levá-la ao chão. – E se prendem você e o enforcam? E-Eu... Eu não suportaria.

Gaara se aproximou do corpo trêmulo da condessa e se apoiou um dos joelhos. Naquele momento, e somente naquele momento, permitiu-se esboçar um gesto de fraqueza. Com uma mão, encostou a cabeça de Hinata contra o peito. Ninguém nunca veria, e Hinata seria a única a saber, mas aquela mão tremeu levemente.

**~x~**

**Faço meu o assobio proferido pelo Naruto. Assim, já dá para começar a tirar muita coisa daqui, não dá? Culpem os boxes de livros da Agatha Christie que eu ganhei por dois Natais seguidos - nunca comentam o erro de ler um atrás do outro. E como nem tudo é morte, também li muito da Barbara Cartland antes de começar a escrever. Então, culpem-na também.  
**

**Obrigada a **Otowa Nekozawa**, **lalykuran** e **Catherine3** pelos comentários no prólogo. **

**Até a próxima.  
**


End file.
